Maldito drama
by Stefany BM
Summary: "¡No soporto el drama, no lo trago y no lo aguanto! Déjense de tonterías, que al final todos van a terminar juntos, felices y acaramelados; como si nada malo hubiera pasado. ¡Evítense los problemas y sean felices, carajo!". Porque Ino no era de las que se guardaba sus comentarios.


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. De la misma forma, las compañías que se mencionan pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños **

**Advertencia: Una que otra mala palabra.**

* * *

**MALDITO DRAMA.**

Ella no era malhumorada, claro que no; por el contrario, podía considerarse una de las persona más alegres en toda Konoha y sus alrededores, tanto así que su arrebatadora personalidad dejaba sin aliento a todo aquel que la conociera. Sus amigos solían tacharla de loca, maniática, perturbada, trastornada, entre otros adjetivos parecidos; pero oigan, ella era feliz de esa forma, y le importaba un soberano pepino lo que pensaran los demás sobre ella.

Pero volviendo al tema, ella podía ser la chica más animada y divertida que la gente tuviera el maldito placer de conocer, pero, sinceramente, las tonterías de sus amigos la tenían enfurecida, cansada y con un repugnante dolor de cabeza que no desaparecía aunque se tomara un millón de aspirinas.

Ella no era metiche, un poco curiosa en ocasiones, pero nunca metiche. Sus amigos podían estar durmiendo sobre un campo de plantas carnívoras y a ella le venía valiendo un cacahuate. Ella no se involucraba en asuntos ajenos, a menos que vinieran de rodillas, suplicándole que compartiera un poco de su vasta sabiduría.

¿Pero esto? Esto rebasaba sus límites. ¡Era el colmo de la estupidez!

–Primero… ustedes dos –los aludidos dieron un sobresalto al escuchar la furibunda voz de Ino–. Puedo entender la timidez de Hinata, y hasta cierto punto la ingenuidad e ineptitud de Naruto –la rubia empezó a caminar frente a ellos con los brazos detrás de la espalda–. Pero, ahora que ya conocen sus sentimientos y están _conscientes_ de que son correspondidos, me pueden explicar… ¡¿por qué carajos se siguen complicando la vida?! –ambos cerraron los ojos, aterrorizados, recibiendo de manera sumisa el grito de la Yamanaka–. Si quieren estar juntos, háganlo, maldita sea. No hay por qué seguir llorando y sufriendo porque no pueden estar con el otro. ¡Sí pueden!

–P-pero… –trató de intervenir Hinata– nuestras familias son rivales.

–¡Me importa un bledo su rivalidad! –un tic se apoderó del ojo de Ino, por lo que Hinata buscó refugio en la espalda de Naruto–. Ni que fueran Samsung y Apple, sus problemas tienen solución. Además, ustedes se complican con "mi padre dirá esto", "mi hermano no apoyará lo otro". ¡Supérenlo! –la rubia tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a contar mentalmente. Lo mejor era calmarse, tenía a los dos chicos temblando como gelatina–. Ya han dado señales de quererse ¿no? Si sus familias no han hecho nada es porque, por mas enemistadas que estén, no pueden hacerles daño, ¡porque los quieren! Si quieren estar juntos, ellos se resignaran.

–Si lo dices así suena lógico –comentó Naruto mientras se pasaba el dedo índice por la mejilla con nerviosismo.

–Por supuesto que lo es –afirmó Ino mientras asentía con la cabeza de manera continua–. Y _tú_, Sakura.

–¿Eh? –la Haruno miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, al ver que los ojos de la rubia la observaban minuciosamente.

–¿Qué diablos pasa con eso de fingir que odias a Sasuke? –preguntó la Yamanaka, cruzándose de brazos.

–Esto… –Sakura desvió la vista al suelo– es que él me traicionó y… pues, yo lo escuché decirle a Naruto que solo me usaba.

–Porque en ese entonces le gustabas a Naruto –interrumpió Ino, frunciendo el ceño–. Y esa es otra cosa, ¿por qué siempre tienen que sacar conclusiones precipitadas antes de escuchar la verdadera versión de la historia?

Eso iba para Sakura y Hinata, las cuales se sonrojaron notablemente.

–Es que ¡dios! Ustedes no pueden ser más problemáticos –declaró la rubia paseando la mirada por los presentes–. ¡Sasuke! –el pelinegro arrugó el ceño al verse como el nuevo objetivo de la Yamanaka–. ¿Tú quieres a Sakura?

–Yo no…

–¡¿TÚ QUIERES A SAKURA?!

–¡Sí! –respondió este, intimidado por el aura maligna que desprendía Ino.

–Bien, entonces deja de aparentar que no lo haces –continuó ella, colocando ambas manos en la cadera–. Ya sabes que a Naruto no le gusta, y sabes que tú le gustas a ella; Sakura solo finge odiarte, pero ambos saben perfectamente que están coladitos el uno por el otro. Déjense de pendejadas y sean novios, tengan sexo, qué sé yo. ¡Hagan algo!

–Pero Sasuke me traicionó…

–¡Olvida la puñetera traición! –Sakura se quedó callada y prefirió esconderse tras la persona más cercana–. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, incluso ya dijiste que lo perdonabas, ¡pero no!, tenías que salir con el "no estoy preparada para una relación, dejemos las cosas como están" –imitó ella, con voz extremadamente aguda, ocasionando que Sakura se cruzara de brazos, ofendida–. ¡Esa frase no sirve de un carajo! Y tú sabías que no iba a servir porque tú _amas_, idolatras a Sasuke.

–¡Oye! –se quejó ella, siendo completamente ignorada por la rubia.

–Y Sasuke babea por el suelo en que tú caminas.

–¡Claro que…! –Ino le mandó una mirada iracunda, por lo que Sasuke se alejó de ella, asustado–. Me callo.

–Bien, entonces dejen su resentimiento y el pasado pisado. Olviden esa mierda de una vez y reconcíliense, ¿entendido? –ambos se quedaron callados y se observaron mutuamente–. ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

–¡Sí señora! –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, al estilo militar.

–Listo, ¿ven cómo es todo más fácil así? –habló la rubia, sonriente–: sin venganzas ocultas o relaciones complicadas, solo felicidad y amor –su sonrisa desapareció dando lugar a una expresión colérica– ¡Eso va para ti, Neji!

–¿Y yo qué hice? –preguntó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño.

–Nada, pero tu actitud de odio al mundo me desespera –respondió Ino, alzándose de hombros–, en especial porque preocupas a Tenten por nada, obligándola a pensar que la engañas con la vecina, la cual se aprovecha de la situación para separarlos.

–¿Cuál vecina? –se entrometió Tenten, con clara confusión en el rostro.

–Qué sé yo, una extra, da igual.

Tenten y Neji la miraron desconcertados, pero la rubia los ignoró olímpicamente y siguió con su reprimenda.

–El punto es que deben dejar de lado el estúpido drama –retomó la palabra, dirigiéndose a cada uno de los presentes–. ¿Y qué es eso de empezar una relación con alguien que no les atrae? –Hinata bajó la mirada avergonzada–. ¡Solo lo ilusionan y lastiman, porque no lo aman realmente!

–Pero quizás esa persona quiere ser ilusionada –refutó Kiba, alzando los hombros de forma despreocupada.

–Pues madura tú también –Kiba se encogió sobre sí mismo, recibiendo el sermón por parte de Ino–, y acepta de una vez que a Hinata no le gustas de esa manera, que ella morirá enamorada de Naruto.

Hinata se sonrojó cual tomate maduro, solo siendo su color comparado con el de Naruto, que trataba desesperadamente de esquivar el rostro de Neji.

Ino negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención al resto de sus espectadores.

–Bien, aclarado ese punto, y ya que el tema salió a la luz. ¡Ustedes! –señaló a Karin y Shion–. Dejen de involucrarse en relaciones ajenas, saben que no funcionará, solo quedarán como idiotas y terminarán solas y amargadas.

–¡Sasuke puede fijarse en mí! –rebatió la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

–Sasuke quedará con Sakura, así está escrito –respondió Ino con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia–. Deja de entrometerte, solo quedas como arrastrada. Además se nota que te gusta Suigetsu.

–¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo no…!

–Y tú también –ahora su mirada estaba dirigida al albino–, sigue molestándola si quieres, pero aclárale su relación o de lo contrario no pasara nada entre los dos.

Suigetsu estaba a punto de protestar cuando una rubia lo interrumpió.

–¿Y qué hay de mí? –intervino Shion con porte altanero–. Soy amiga de Naruto, prácticamente su novia, obvio que yo le gusto.

–Tú solo eres el reemplazo de Hinata –contestó Ino, negando con la mano y restándole importancia a la pregunta–. Además ni eres su amiga, lo buscaste por su dinero y luego te quedaste por tu orgullo herido –la de ojos violeta estaba a punto de callarla de un golpe cuando Ino volvió a hablar–. Deja de humillarte de una vez y olvida al Uzumaki, ni siquiera te atrae.

–¿Entonces Shion me engaña? –preguntó Naruto de la nada, provocando que una gota resbalara por la nuca de todos los presentes.

–¡Por supuesto que te engaña! – declaró Ino, harta de la estupidez del rubio–, con el celador del edificio, el cajero del súper, el perro de la esquina. ¡Nunca te quiso!, y a ti ni te importa, así que, ¿de qué te sorprendes?

–Bueno… –el rubio se rascó la nuca, nervioso– me agradaba su madre.

–Olvida a su madre –Ino se sujetó el puente de la nariz en un vano intento de controlarse, pero no pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo callada por lo que siguió con su discurso–. Engaños, mentiras, venganzas, rencores –Ino se desplomó en la silla más cercana, bajo la expectante mirada de los demás–. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan jodidamente complicado?

–Esto… ¿por qué así es la obra? –inquirió Sakura, cubriéndose con el cuerpo de Naruto, en caso de una respuesta violenta de la Yamanaka.

–¡Me vale verga la obra! –todos retrocedieron asustados al ver a Ino levantarse, e instintivamente buscaron el mejor lugar para protegerse–. ¡No soporto el drama, no lo trago y no lo aguanto! Déjense de tonterías, que al final todos van a terminar juntos, felices y acaramelados; como si nada malo hubiera pasado. ¡Evítense los problemas y sean felices, carajo!

–¡Ino!

–¡¿Qué?! –la rubia volteó hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con el rostro aburrido de Shikamaru.

–Esto es problemático, por eso te dije que no vinieras al ensayo –dijo este, acercándose a la joven y sujetándole la mano.

–¿Y qué querías? ¿Cómo iba a permitir que mis amigos siguieran vagando como almas en pena por problemas tan estúpidos con soluciones tan sencillas?

–Ese no es tu asunto Ino. Ven, vamos a tomar un chocolate –propuso el pelinegro, empezando a caminar con ella hacia la salida.

–No quiero chocolate, ¡quiero un puto final feliz! –rezongó la rubia, aunque dejándose llevar por el Nara.

–Sí, sí, lo que digas –respondió este, empujándola fuera del recinto–. Continúen con la obra –le susurró a los demás, antes de salir detrás de la chica.

–Entonces… –habló Sai, rompiendo el silencio en el que se había sumergido el teatro y captando la atención de los presentes– ¿yo debo tener un repentino ataque al corazón, o no? –terminó por preguntar el pelinegro–. Es que todos sabemos que al final voy a sobrevivir, no veo porque espantar al público de esa forma.

Sakura se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, Sasuke y Neji fulminaron a Sai con la mirada, mientras que el resto de los presentes suspiró con resignación.

–El drama es una porquería –y con un asentimiento de cabeza, todos concordaron con Sakura.

La próxima vez harían caperucita roja.

* * *

**Yo soy Ino, puedo tolerar el suspenso y una que otra confusión pero el drama me enerva. En estos días estaba vagando por fanfiction cuando me topé con la trama más enredada y complicada que haya leído en mis escasos 17 años de vida. Me dieron ganas de jalarme de los cabellos al ver semejantes problemas entre los protagonistas, pero seguí leyéndolo solo porque quería saber si, POR LO MENOS, la chica terminaba bien parada en todo ese enredo.**

**Así que aquí tienen a Ino (mi personaje favorito) despotricando en contra del drama ¡Yeah! Quizás haga una segunda parte ._. aún quedan tantas cosas de las cuales quejarme :D**

**Para los que lean ****_Hexágono amoroso_****, el próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo el seis o siete de Julio, es que he estado medio enferma y no me ha dado tiempo de escribir. Subo esto porque ya lo tenía casi terminado.**

**Espero que disfruten mi extraño intento de humor y si les gusto (o no) me dejen un review.**

**Matta-ne.**


End file.
